Beverage making apparatus has been produced which include a reservoir for holding a portion of heated water. The reservoir includes an inlet into the reservoir and an outlet from the reservoir and a heating element in association with the reservoir. Water is supplied to the reservoir, heated, and then moved to a spray head for dispensing over and/or into a beverage making substance. Heated water dispensed over and/or into the beverage making substance infuses the substance and produces a beverage.
This background information is provided to provide some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.